


I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pet Names, Romantic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Dukexiety Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I love you

Remus laid in his room, questioning why he was so silent in the most recent video.  
''Cephy?'' He heard his boyfriend call from outside the door.  
"Come in!" He called, trying to look a bit more presentable, and not like he has been crying.  
Virgil entered the room, and just felt the anxiety and sadness rolling off Remus. He didnt like it.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked while slipping in the bed next to Remus, spooning his from behind.  
"N-Nothing baby, it's just.." He paused for a breath. "Am I the bad twin?" He asked uncertainly, his voice cracking towards the end.  
"N-No! Of course not!" Virgil exclaimed, and pressed a kiss to Remus' head.  
"O-Okay.. I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Honey, do you want to be in the next video? You were so quiet...." Virgil trailed off, tightening his grip.  
"I-I'm good, I'm just...tired. Let's sleep before I replace all the holes in your body with ears." Threatened the duke.  
"Fine Fine.." Virgil fondly huffed before pulling the blanket over the couple.


End file.
